


say "aah"

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: tommy almost trips over his own feet watching jon lick his ice cream cone. it’s rapidly melting, rivulets of liquid trickling down his hand too fast for him to lick up.“i could say so many things to you right now,” tommy leans in close to jon's ear, “but they’d be inappropriate for the workplace.”





	say "aah"

tommy tries not to stare at jon’s mouth. 

scratch that — tommy tries _and fails_ not to stare at jon’s mouth. 

he makes it impossible not to, even though tommy is supposed to be focused on something rather important. they’re in the middle of recording the pod and, as usual, tommy is across from favs, explaining away how the latest trump tweet has irrevocably fucked the global order. jon is leaning forward with his elbows on the table, nodding every so often. he has a red pen in his hand and starts chewing on the end, lightly, sticking the end in his parted, pink mouth. he runs it along his bottom lip, outward from the corner of his mouth.

he knows tommy is staring at him, is the thing. jon is doing this _because_ tommy is staring at him. it’s a little game they've started — how obvious can jon be, how much teasing can either of them take before they break?

“mhmm,” jon murmurs. he nods in agreement with tommy and closes his mouth around the pen. tommy shifts his gaze so he’s staring into jon’s eyes. he watches jon’s cheeks flush a rosy shade of pink to match his lips, watches him bat his long eyelashes.

when tommy stops talking, jon twirls the pen in his mouth. he doesn’t take it out before saying, “okay. i’m not quite understanding, tommy. can you go over that last part again?”

tommy smirks and grips his own thigh under the table. “sure thing.”

 

 

 

earlier that day, tommy had went out and gotten a bunch of the crooked staff members iced coffees. he gave jon’s to him last, specifically for the fun of watching him look on in impatient wait. even in life’s smallest endeavors, he gets excited, and that excitement often veers into impatience. surely, he'll break soon.

when tommy finally did hand jon his starbucks cup, jon grinned up at him. “thank you, tommy!”

tommy smiled back and sat down at his desk, kitty corner from jon. he watched jon take a few sips of coffee, his lips closed around the straw, holding the top of the straw between two fingers. he set the cup back down on his desk, directed his attention to the tv on the wall. 

“i wish they had bendy straws,” jon thought aloud while watching cnn. 

“soon they’re gonna have no straws,” tommy said, leaning back in his chair. he wasn’t even pretending not to watch favs while everyone else in the room looked at the tv. 

“ugh, i know,” jon whined. he sat forward and, without using his hands, tried to get the green straw back into his mouth. he stuck out his tongue a few times before lazily closing his mouth around the straw. then, with his mouth full, he said, “that’s gonna suck.”

tommy bit his lip, shook his head in disbelief as he stared at jon’s pretty mouth. “oh, i bet it is.”

 

 

 

tommy has a bad habit of biting his nails. he knows it’s bad for a whole host of reasons - unsanitary, bad for his teeth, bad for his nails. just bad.

jon doesn’t have this habit. instead, jon has the habit of putting his fingers in his mouth. usually, he does it when lost in thought, idle, reading something on his ipad or watching tv. 

they’re still in the office when jon sticks two fingers in his own mouth, slightly curling them over his bottom teeth. he’s standing in the kitchen, watching tommy play with leo on the floor. tommy focuses on the dog for a few minutes before his attention goes elsewhere. 

after tossing the tennis ball out of the room and watching leo scamper after it, tommy looks back up at jon. he's leaning against the counter, sucking on his own damn fingers.

“you coming over tonight?” tommy asks him.

“i don’t know,” jon sighs. he puts one arm across his chest and rests his left elbow in his hand. one finger slips out of his mouth. he talks around the other one. “i’m kinda tired.”

tommy gets up from the floor. once he gets close to jon he places his fingertips on his soft hips, looks him in the eye. jon gives tommy his full attention, finger still in his mouth.

“okay,” tommy reaches up and takes jon’s hand so he can guide his finger away from his mouth. it’s always striking to tommy how feminine his hands are, how soft they are, how long his fingers are.

tommy touches jon’s bottom lip, pink and a little wet. 

“i think i’m gonna get you something for your little problem here,” tommy says. he pushes his index finger into jon’s mouth while he talks, watching jon’s soulful brown eyes go wide. 

“oh yeah?” jon asks. it sounds a little muffled, mumbly because there’s something in his mouth. just like most everything else he’s said today.

nodding, tommy slides his finger out before leaning in to kiss jon. he keeps his mouth rather firm and doesn’t use tongue — if jon is going to tease him all day, then he’s going to get teased back. 

when tommy pulls away, jon whines, his jaw dropping in disappointment. 

 

 

 

jon’s in the studio by himself the next morning when tommy walks in. tommy drops a bag of lollipops on the table right in front of him, making a loud clattering noise.

“hey,” tommy stands beside jon.

“hi,” jon tilts his head back, smirking up at tommy. he then picks up the plastic bag, inspects it in both hands. “is this my present?”

“you bet,” tommy crosses his arms as he watches jon pull open the bag. jon reaches his hand in and roots around, peering in to see what different flavors there are. tommy made sure to get the ones that are round, bigger than the tiny lollipops they always have for free at the bank or doctor’s office, with the thicker stems to hold onto. 

jon pulls out a purple one, unwraps it and promptly puts it in his mouth. he makes a satisfied humming noise, a soft, clipped _mmm_.

“thank you, tommy."

tommy can feel his own face turning red. he points at the bag full of lollipops. “don’t be giving those out to people. you need them.”

 

 

 

jon goes through two more lollipops before taking a break. for a few hours, he stops teasing tommy; tommy stops teasing him. they manage to get some work done. 

after lunch, tommy gets the bright idea to go out for ice cream. jon says yes right away, gets on google maps on his phone to pick out a place. a few of their employees overhear them and suddenly a whole group of them are walking down the busy west hollywood street, jon and tommy hanging in the back as the hot sun beats down. 

at the ice cream place, tommy gets two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup, while jon gets two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone — the kind of mint chocolate chip that’s white in color, not dyed green for looks. 

they’re about to sit down inside when jon suggests they just walk back to the office. back in under the sun, elijah and priyanka discuss the moral quandary that is flaunting their ice cream around the office, but quickly come to the decision that if anyone wanted any, they should’ve come along.

jon and tommy walk behind the group. tommy almost trips over his own feet watching jon lick his ice cream cone. it’s rapidly melting, rivulets of liquid trickling down his hand too fast for him to lick up. 

“i could say so many things to you right now,” tommy leans in close to jon's ear, “but they’d be inappropriate for the workplace.”

jon furrows his eyebrows, squinting even though he has sunglasses on. he licks some of the white liquid off his hand, tongue running over his knuckles and long fingers. he gathers some ice cream onto his tongue and swallows it. tommy watches the muscles in his throat work.

“tell me later?” jon says, ice cream all over his chin.

 

 

 

that night, they barely get in the door to tommy’s house before tommy pushes jon against the wall. he places one hand firmly at his hip, the other reaches up to his face. jon tilts his head back at tommy’s touch, the steady hand that's moved to his jawline. tommy presses his thumb into jon’s plush lower lip as he studies his mouth. finally, they’re at the apex of their days-long game.

jon’s lips part and tommy feels his tongue dart out to meet his thumb, because he can never just leave it alone. tommy moans as he presses his thumb onto jon’s tongue, further into his hot mouth. 

“did you have fun today, baby?” tommy asks. he eases his thumb out of jon’s mouth and replaces it with two forefingers, pressed against his tongue. he can tell jon is resisting the urge to clamp down and suck on them from the way his jaw twitches ever-so-slightly.

“mmm,” jon moans and nods a few times. his head thunks back against the wall.

stepping in closer, tommy reaches down with his free hand and takes jon’s hand in his. he moves jon’s hand to his crotch, making jon feel tommy’s dick already achingly hard in his jeans. 

“are you gonna finally get that pretty mouth around my cock, jon?” tommy asks.

jon’s voice is deep and ragged as he squeezes his eyes shut and begs, “ _please._ ”

tommy abruptly takes his fingers out of jon’s mouth, lets go of his hand and steps to the side. “get to it then.”

tommy’s words are like a magic snap of his fingers with how fast they send jon to his knees. jon kneels on the floor with his legs spread and reaches up for tommy’s hips. after steadying himself, jon undoes tommy’s belt, pops the button of his jeans and unzips them. while jon grips the waistband of tommy’s jeans and underwear and pulls them down, tommy leans back against the wall, lifting his hips up a bit to give jon a better angle.

jon gasps when tommy’s cock springs free. tommy watches him bite his lip as he pulls his jeans down another inch or so. jon gets his soft hands on tommy’s thighs, his fingers spread out wide, running them upward until he wraps his left hand around tommy’s cock. 

tommy can’t help but murmur, “fuck, look at you” as jon strokes his cock with his lithe, capable hand. jon lets go for a second so he can spit in his hand before gripping tommy again, running his thumb over the head of his cock. 

jon goes back and forth between blinking up at tommy and focusing on what he’s doing, his mouth hanging open again. tommy is about to make a lewd comment about it when jon leans forward and finally takes tommy into his mouth, big eyes dead set on tommy. 

“fuck,” tommy groans as jon sucks on the tip of his cock. jon’s gaze shifts away until he pulls off. he looks up at tommy and licks a line up tommy’s dick, sticking his tongue out like he did when eating ice cream earlier today. he runs his lips over tommy’s cock after that, nice and wet, moaning softly to himself. tommy wants to chase after jon, fuck into his mouth already, but he stays still, puts his hands flat against the wall at his sides. jon is absurdly good at this — he’ll make it worth it. the game isn't quite over yet.

jon loosens his grip on tommy and takes him into his mouth again, deeper this time. he starts up a rhythm, going down about halfway, eyes flicking up to gauge tommy’s reaction every now and then. he’s using so much saliva, sucking and working the base of his cock with one hand like that. tommy moans at just how wet it sounds, jon desperately drooling over his dick. 

a few moments later, jon pulls off, a trail of spit bridging the gap between his lower lip and tommy’s cock. he loosely fists tommy’s cock, twists his wrist and licks his lips a few times. 

“should i go deeper?” he asks tommy, voice lilting up in pitch.

moaning, tommy leans his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. he gets himself together enough to speak; after a few deep breaths he brings his head back down. “whatever your slutty mouth desires, baby.”

“fuck,” jon whines, his eyebrows knitting together. “okay.”

tommy can hear jon take a deep breath before going down on him again. he stops when he’s an inch or so away from his nose being in tommy’s blond pubic hair. tommy moans, astounded, as pleasurable sparks travel up his spine. jon swallows around tommy and gazes back up at him for a few seconds before pulling off.

jon grits his teeth and says, “you’re so fucking big, tommy.”

tommy presses his shoulders back into the wall. he moans from deep in his throat, reaches down and touches jon’s face with one hand. tommy brushes jon's sunkissed cheek with the backs of his fingers. when he gets to jon’s mouth, he turns his hand over, runs his fingertip along his bottom lip. “a big cock for a big mouth.”

jon giggles at that, light and airy while tommy's hand falls away. it’s a pretty picture — jon honest to god _grinning_ as he leans forward, his cheek pressed against tommy’s cock while he loosely holds onto it. 

“want you to come in my mouth, tommy,” jon sighs. tommy moans at the way he says his name, how it sounds so heady and pleading every time, the first syllable a little drawn out. 

tommy curses under his breath, knows it won’t take long. he stands up straight, reaches down and takes over for jon, wraps his hand around his own cock. jon gets himself positioned just under him, kneeling with spread legs, while tommy places his free hand in jon’s hair.

jon opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out over his bottom teeth. tommy moans as he jerks himself off the rest of the way, fingers tight around his own cock. tommy looks at jon’s top teeth, white and perfect except for the gap between the front ones. jon moans softly while he waits, and a few moments later tommy’s grip in jon’s hair tightens and he’s coming. tommy feels weak in the knees, but jon’s gaze anchors him as he comes in his mouth, on his tongue. a few white streaks go over jon’s teeth, right over the gap.

“fuck,” tommy groans, breathing so hard he’s practically panting. he leans back against the wall before giving up, sliding down the wall so he’s sitting on the floor right across from jon. jon climbs in tommy’s lap, and the next thing tommy knows he’s watching jon swallow the come in his mouth. he licks his lips and opens his mouth, proving to tommy that he did it even though tommy never asked.

tommy takes awhile to realize that jon is stroking his own cock as straddles tommy’s lap. the least tommy can do is give him a hand. 

tommy gets his hand around his cock, making jon whine and lean forward until his forehead is resting against tommy’s. 

“yeah, jon, come for me, come on,” tommy says, surprising himself with how wrung out his voice sounds. he can feel jon’s breath against his lips as jon whines again, screws his eyes shut and comes. tommy slows his hand and works him through it, come dribbling onto his fingers and his t-shirt. 

they kiss and kiss after that, sitting wrapped around each other on tommy’s living room floor. 

“mmm,” tommy moans contentedly. his hands wander up jon’s shirt, splayed across his back. he pulls away from jon. “you’re filthy,” he teases. 

jon blushes, leaning in to kiss tommy. he slips his tongue into tommy’s mouth and, at this point, it’s more soothing than anything else.

jon laughs against tommy. he breaks the kiss after awhile, gazes fondly at tommy while caressing his cheek with his delicate hand. “what are your thoughts on lipstick?”


End file.
